1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing a regional community-based membership service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing a regional community-based membership service to a visitor of a certain region through classification of the visitor according to predetermined regional standards, such as a degree of private relation with the region and the like, such that various differentiated membership services relating to reservation, commodity purchase, reserve points, and the like can be provided to the visitor according to the standard of the classification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various membership services are provided to customers via marketing businesses or credit cards for commodity purchase, service purchase, and the like.
The membership services are granted in various forms to members who satisfy a predetermined requirement for differentiated services and businesses.
One of the most commonly available membership services is provided by a mobile communication company that issues a membership card to a customer, who has joined a membership of the company, to provide customer services and perform additional businesses.
Many credit card companies also issue membership cards for sales induction through quality enhancement and differentiation of services with a variety of benefits.
As such, the membership card is used by the member of the mobile communication company or the like, who satisfies the predetermined requirement for obtaining the membership card, thereby enabling customer services, additional businesses or credit transactions.
However, since the conventional membership card is issued for the purpose of a predetermined credit transaction or customer service, it is difficult to obtain various services based on a regional community with such a membership card.
For example, such a membership card has many restrictions in provision of various intra-regional membership services to visitors of a certain region such as tourist sites, famous cities, or the like.
In this case, although the visitor can use an international credit card, this can be used only in a registered franchise of that credit card, thereby making it difficult for the visitor to use or obtain various and specific services, which can be provided in the tourist sites and the like, with such an international credit card.
On the other hand, in view of a region such as tourist sites or famous cities, there is a need for inducing visitors to the region by providing a predetermined membership service to the visitors without the use of the credit card, which requires a predetermined commission fee for purchase of various regional community-based commodities or services.